A slot car is a powered miniature vehicle that is guided by a slot in a track which it runs on. Typically, a slot car is guided to run on the track by a pin extends from the bottom of the car into the slot. Traditionally, slot cars are powered by a DC power source on the track. A typical slot car may include a pair copper elements or metal brushes underneath the chassis for conducting electricity from track to the motor of the slot car. Shortcomings of using copper elements include but not limited to corrosions or rusting after prolonged period of use. Additionally, as the copper elements grind on the metal rails on the track, the same generates intense sparks which could hardly fulfill toys regulation requirements. As a result, slot cars with copper elements are obsolete nowadays.
Although the use of a pair of metal brushes on slot cars has greatly eliminated the problems of corrosion and sparking, the deformation and damages of the metal brush could not be avoided. As the metal brush is made by slender copper thread woven, it deforms very easily especially when the slot cars are being intentionally moved backwards or outside the designated track. It is an objective of the present invention to alleviate the above-mentioned issues by adding a protective cover to cover up a large portion of the metal brushes so as to reduce deformations and damages of the metal brushes.